Ori's First Durin The Last?
by ShirtlessDwarf
Summary: "When Ori woke up naked, he didn't expect to find Thorin in bed beside him." Please R&R. Suck at summaries so I just used a quote from the story that I wrote. Naked!Thorin. Do I really need to say more? XD
1. Chapter 1

**Ori's First Durin… The Last?**

**My first fanfic my other account got closed. I never posted there though anyway so it doesn't matter XD Pleae r&r. Sorry for the grammar. I don't have a beta yet. Don't know if this is a oneshot or a possibly a twoshot or more. Depends on if u guys like it! XD**

When Ori woke up naked, he didn't expect to find Thorin in bed beside him. When he looked to the plates and empty bottles on the ground and didn't remember eating anything, he realized just how much of his memory was missing. And ouch! What was that pain where he sat? Had he fallen the day before?

When he rolled over to face Thorin, he was impressed with how much hair coarpeted the other dwarf, from his neck all the way down to his… "Oh, my!" Ori squeaked. The sound of his voice made the mountain of a man beside him stir.

"Mmm" Thorin said as he opened his icicle-like eyes.

"Good morning," Ori whispered.

"Good morning," Thorin replied in a tender voice Ori had never heard before, a hand suddenly on his waist. "Last night was totally great…"

"I know," Ori lied. Now he really wished he could remember, but if his backside pain was anything to go by, he knew that whatever had happened was pretty godlike.

Just then, sunlight fell upon them all as the front door was flung open. "thorin?" a voice called in the kitchen.

Ori gasped and held the sheets up to his nipples. "Who is that?"

"Mmmm" Thorin wondered. "Who cares. I have you. That is all that matters."

"But… but… but…"

Thorin cut him off with a kiss. "You're so cute when you stutter like that. It makes me want to… you know…" And Ori did. He could feel something shifting beside him and it made him blush.

"How much did I drink last night?" Ori asked.

"Well, from the empty bottles in here," Bofur replied from the kitchen, llistening, "it was more than me!"

Ori went even redder and Thorin grunted. "Bofur?"

"Aye lads, but don't be embarrassed. I have been here many a time. Or should I say, been there," he emphasized that last word as he poked his hatted head in, pointing to the bed.

Ori now looked basically like a tomato.

_Oh no_, he thought. _What have I done? Slept with the neighborhood slut when all I really want is Fili?_ Did he just ruin his life? As much as he wanted to enjoy what had happened last night, he relaly had wished it was with Fili intead. He had fantasies of holding onto his braids like two reins…

"It's been a while," Thorin chuckled, shoving off the blankets to reveal himself, and that include ALL of himelf, as he rose and other parts of him had risen, too.

Bofur stared with wide eyes then winked. "Long time, no see. Would love to but I gotta run. Fili and I are going to -"

But Ori couldn't hear what he said next for the word Fili had fogged his mind with clouds and smoke that made him blood dark red. Almost blue. Because he imagined Fili's head on Thorin's aroused body and it was enough to make him react…

Bofur tossed them a towel. "I'm going to make some eggs then I'm leaving." He left.

Thorin paced the room, still naked. "Sorry, I'm just trying to, you know, come down." Ori understood what he meant. "But with you still lying there, with your freckles and all… it's making it hard. And I mean that."

"Oh my," Ori queaked. He was now so red that he could blend into some hot lava from Mount Doom and nobody would ever see him. And now that he thought of it, no one ever COULD see him the way Thorin had, except for Fili, or maybe Kili if he finally learned to take orders intead of always thinking about himself, but mostly Fili because he had those braids. And those braids… they made him even redder to think of.

Once he had seen Fili swimming and the yellow haired dwarf had been nude. What he'd seen in the bushes had reminded him of massive things he'd seen hanging in the butcher's windows.

Just then, he felt Thorin's icy gaze on him. What if he knew what he was thinking about his nephew? Would he be ok with that? Especially after what they'd just done?

Then again, Thorin had others, Ori had non.e But could he have more?

"Uncle?" Kili called from outside. "I need help with something."

This suddenly took Ori's mind to a whole new level. What if Kili and Fili came in here and he could have them both at once? If anyone could make the younger brother listen, it was the older one. Oh boy, by now he was redder than a erupting volcano… and he liked it.

**Please read and review guys… don't know if I'll continue this with school and all but I just had this idea and Ori wouldn't stop pestering me with his cute little freckles ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so I know about a hundred of you are reading this cuz of the stats so please please PLEASE gimme a little something and review! I don't really wanna write more unless I get some encouragement cuz I don't really think I'm the greatest. XD Enjoy!**

By the time Thorin left he'd broken all the pans. And pants. His own. The lower crotches area. He couldn't find anything: his underwear, his shoes, his hairbands. So instead he put on a pair of Ori's old ones. They kinda fit tight but he knew Ori would like it. So in the end, he decided to just wear that and only that as he walked out the door to find the black headed.

"Hi Uncle," Kili chirped like one of those birds.

"What would you like?" thorin asked.

Kili looked around, thinking once or twice as he noticed the house he was at. "Um, are you sure you're ready? I just was thinking that this wasn't your house so you must' ve… is this…?"

"Yes."

Ori heard all of this from the bathroom as he cleaned up what was left over. He couldn't help but snarl. Why was that slut Kili out there at all? And what did he want with his hair man? Ori loved that hair. If Kili should be anything it should be dead or naked to lure in his brother Fili, the blonde haired.

Ori heard a ringing bell. It was his door.

"H-Hello?" he answered from the bedroom.

"It's me, Fili."

Ori's pants dropped like a rocketship, or so he felt like but they didn't really. Still, it made him go red. "W-what do you need?"

"A spoon."

"Is that all?" Ori cried (inside) that that wasn't all he needed. He wished he would kiss him and tell him that he was all he needed in the world. That they could be married if he was okay with that. He knew he would be if he could talk him into that but he was never much for words, only drawings. So he wondered if he could draw for Fili what he wanted him to know. Only the drawing would make him go redder.

Kili raised his eyebrows. "is that you, Thorin?"

"No, it's your grandmother."

The dark haired eyes grew as huge as planets as he thought of this.

"I'm just kidding," Thorin chuckled. He loved to joke his nephews. Especially when they were so cute and small. He wished things were different.

Ori suddenly found himself so close to Fili that he could feel his breathing on his nose. And his breath smelled like ale and flowers on a spring evening beneath a full moon that shone really bright.

"Hi, Ori," Fili smiles.

"Hi, Fili. Oh my," Ori quibbled. The way he said it, oh my. He didn't realize he'd said it out loud until the other cocked his head in confusion. Looking really cute. Ori just wanted to give in. kisss him. Grab those big arms and bite them.

"Okay time to go," Kili called from outside.

"Okay," Fili called from inside. "Just real quick."

"Okay," Kili called from outside.

"You guys sound like ehoes," Thorin chuckled. "So different from Ori. Only… I imagine HOW different…" he said as Kili bent over to pick up a pinecone.

"Okay, here I am" Fili shouted as he arrived.

"Good let's go." Thorin said.

"But wait!" Ori called from inside.

The three looked over and around each other at Ori.

Ori blushed. He didn't realy know what he wanted to say, just that he wanted Fili to see him. All of him.

"Yes?" Kili called instead of Fili and Ori wanted to tear his little nose off. Not his own but Kili's.

"Nothing!" Ori squeake.d

"Okay," Kili called then ran off and up a tree. Fili followed him, laughing, while Thorin walked behind and winked at Ori then at Kili and Fili's buttockeses.

Ori sighed sadly and returned to his little home. Alone. But then he noticed something. Fili's coat! He had left it! Ori smiled. He now had an excuse to invite the tall blonde in...

**So I snuck a little poetry in this one guys. Lemme know how you like it cuz all these feels make me want to write more like that XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, me, thanks SO SO muches for love and reviews! I loove 'em! Please more! And TY , big time, for the spelling help. And grammar. I will change next time for sure :) Love all, please R&R! And Follow if ya like, more coming! XD**

Ori sighed. He watched them walk, almost naked like, at least Thorin was, with a deep sadness that ran deeply deep within him. Inside. He did feel empty. But only a little. Because he had Fili's coat. He lay in bed with it, whining, and liked it, imagining it was Fili's cheek. But which cheek? There were many. So he imagined it was all 4.

Outside. Thorin looked up, watching his nephews backsides as they climbed a tree and played. He was very proud of them. And sometimes wished they weren't related. All of them. There were some things even a king couldn't have. Sadly, one of them being his nephews. Not that that didn't stop him from imagining some things with him though. But then there was Ori, who was young and sweet like nephews. He couldn't help but smile when he thought of his freckles. All over his little self. Everywhere.

Ori sighed. He was naked now. Changing. But he wished he wasn't. He wished it was for other reasons. Unfortunately, one of those reasons, he never thought he could have. Sighing, again, yeah, he went to the kitchen. He ate there, and ate some of those Bofur eggs, they were always good, and were today.

Meanwhile, Thorin was talking to his nephews. "Fili, what do you think of Ori?"

Fili suddenly blushed. "Ori? Why do you ask?"

"Because. I have my reasons. And he has his."

"Well in thats case, he's... rather...um...different? But I don't mind him."

"Interesting. Kili what do you think of Ori?"

"Ori is round about town, but I like his sling shot skills. He's good in battle. Or at least practice battle." Thorin wondered what that really meant, but he of all people knew. Suddenly, he thought of one of his nephews trying to sleep with Ori, and he wanted to crush their skulls.

Back in the house, Ori has an idea. He would pretend that he forgot his shirt, and walk past Thorin and his nephews to see if anyone noticed. So Ori set off, shirtless.

"Uncle, can please go swimming? Pretty please with Cherry on top?"

"Since you asked so nicely, I say yes."So those boys got and got in the water.

"Brrr." they grumbled together once in the blue freezing cold frozen, almost, water. Thorin chuckled.

"I dont know why you wanted to go in so bad, I should splash and you and teach you a lesson."

Ori had now arrived at that tree in the river. He stood for a minute, hoping someone would notice him.

"hey look everyone, its Ori." Kili shouts. Ori was so so embarrassed that he turned bright bright red because he didn't want that brat Kili to see him. Only Fili and maybe Thorin. Then his redness turned to rage, and he loaded his sling shot and fired.

"Ouchy." Kili said as the acorn split open his skull. "ooow."

"Oh no brother, you are bleeding so like." Thorin whipped his head around, his icicle like eyes spotting Ori.

"If I couldn't count your freckles right now, I would punish you. And I mean that in that you'd be so far away, I wouldn't know you were Ori. But because you are. Ill be quiet."

"Im so sorry. I was merely out hunting. For some lunches. When my hand slipped."

Kili was now crying blood all over his face. It made Ori go hard stiffen in the crotches region, Strange, though, to react to the one he did not want. At leeast first, then again, maybe it was the way fili was patting his shoulder with gentility and care and love that made ori want him and not kili's blood.

"Ori, for you hand slipping, you sure did a lot of damages."

"I have your coat." Ori replied.

"There there." Thorin shouted from behind all where he had a great view of everyone from the back. "Kili, stop crying. Your a moma's boy, I gonna leave you behind if I ever go on a quest now."

"but uncle, that's not fair." Ori new it was now or never.

"Fili." he says with love. "come get your coat. Its just down the road. Fili came, not in that way, and he struggled into his clothings since he didnt get dressed first. Everything stuck to him because he was wet and muscled. Ori wished he was his clothes, or better yet, his underwear. If he wore any. And if he didnt. He wished he was his pants.

They got to his house some quick.

"Hey Ori," Fili said, Ori tensed at his tone.

"What?"

"Back there, when you were looking at me, or rather, at us... I thought I saw...its only that your pants looked like they..." he turned bright red, making Ori turn even redder.

"what about my pants?"

"Not your pants... whats under them."

Ori felt like he had died and gone to heaven, and felt other things too. Fili smiled. Cause he noticed them.

"Who cares about my coat anyway," he said.


End file.
